Let's Be Alone Together
by A Lost Sheep
Summary: A collection of Urayoru oneshots.
1. Cat Got Your Tongue?

Hey everyone! So this is going to be a collection of oneshots. The title for the whole collection comes from Fall Out Boy's song "Alone Together."

This is the first oneshot, and I hope that it is not too out of character. If it is, please let me know. I'm still not used to writing for them. Anyway, enjoy!

Title: Cat Got Your Tongue?

* * *

"Good morning! You look like you're doing well." Kisuke Urahara said as he walked into his bedroom. Yoruichi was sitting on the floor, eating a bowl of rice. She was wearing a tank top and a pair of short-shorts, and he could see some of the bruises and scars she had recently obtained from their latest battle. He reached up and touched the scars on his own face as memories of the battle flashed through his mind.

She turned to him and glared, but she didn't say anything. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" He joked.

Her amber eyes pierced through him, and then she turned away. She must have still been mad at him. He had apologized to her about the transformation, but she still refused to speak to him. Even though she knew that it had to be used, she really hated that form.

"Was she able to get all the poison out?" He asked seriously as he walked closer. He bent down and turned his head towards her. She glanced over at him and saw a worried look in his eyes.

"Yes." She simply stated. There was silence for a moment, and then she said, "I see she couldn't fix your face."

He couldn't help but laugh. Even though it was meant as an insult, he was glad that she was talking to him, and at least it had lightened the mood. "Well, I haven't gone to see her yet. I'm not even sure it will work." He replied. "Besides, don't you like my new face?" He asked as he flashed her a smile. She stared at the stitches running down his eyes and over his face.

She then rolled her eyes. "I didn't even like your old face." She said before she went back to eating.

Kisuke smiled. They were back to their usual banter. "You know you don't have to hide your feelings for me anymore." He said casually.

Her eyes went wide. She quickly turned to him and yelled, "What?!" He could tell that she was about to punch him, so he stepped back. It didn't stop him from messing with her, though.

"Well, I mean you did kiss me." He said as he opened his fan in front of his face.

Yoruichi got up and walked over to him. He kept walking back away from her. She was fuming. "That never happened!" She yelled at him.

He laughed. "Don't you remember? When you were in your other form, you grabbed me and kissed me. I tried to move away, but you kept pulling me closer. I guess your feelings for me were just too strong." He explained.

He noticed a faint blush appear as she remembered what happened. Then she backed him up against the wall and yelled at him, "That was NOT a kiss! That unstable form just licked your cheek!"

He closed his fan and grinned down at her. "Isn't that how cats kiss?" He asked. He then looked away from her and said, "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. But you know if you want to kiss me you -"

He was cut off when she grabbed the collar of his haori. He wasn't expecting what came next. He was assuming that she would punch him in the face. Instead, she pulled on his collar and brought his face down to meet hers. A mischievous smile flashed across her face. Then she kissed him. It took him a minute to comprehend what was going on, and about the time he did, he heard Tessai yell that Orihime was ready to see him.

As they heard footsteps approaching, Yoruichi pulled away and whispered in his ear, "That's how cats kiss." She then released his collar and walked back to her food. Kisuke stood there in shock. He was speechless as he watched her from across the room. She was messing with him too, and while he was glad she wasn't mad at him anymore, he also didn't expect her to take her teasing that far.

Tessai then walked in. "Is he okay?" He asked as he looked at the shocked Kisuke.

Yoruichi laughed. "I think a cat got his tongue." She replied as she grinned at him.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	2. Even If It Kills Me

Hey, everyone. A new chapter has finally arrived! The prompt for this was "I'll protect you no matter what…even if it kills me." which came from a list of prompts by fanficmarvelchick on Tumblr. Hope you all like it! I really hope no one is too OOC but if so please let me know. Still working on writing for this pairing.

Title: Even If It Kills Me

* * *

Kisuke Urahara was sitting outside watching it rain when he heard the door slide open behind him. In her human form, Yoruichi strolled over to where he was sitting. The first thing he noticed were the bandages wrapped around her left arm. There were scars on her legs, and with her violet-colored hair tied up, he could see the fading bruises on her shoulders. He knew that under her tank top there were similar bruises just like them. She was still recovering from their last battle, so she couldn't go into her cat form yet.

She sat down beside him and stared out at the rain too. Her mouth was in a frown, and there was a somber look in her eyes.

He turned to her and smiled. "Nice night, isn't it?"

"Are you seriously making jokes right now?" She asked annoyed.

He knew why she was mad, but he didn't want to acknowledge it, so he turned his attention back towards the rain. It was steadily picking up.

They sat in silence for a moment until Yoruichi spoke up. "Are we not going to talk about it?" She asked as she turned towards him. He could feel her glare burning his skin.

He turned to her, a smile still on his face. "About what?" He asked.

"You know what." She replied before taking a pause. She looked away from him as she said, "You could have died."

He didn't want to hear those words. He knew that she was mad at him for coming to save her during her battle with Askin, but what else was he supposed to do? He couldn't sit by while she was poisoned and dying.

"I could have, but I didn't." He said as he turned back away from her. "And if I hadn't shown up, you could have died."

"I can take care of myself." She stated as she jumped up and walked over to the edge of the porch. "Besides it was my fight, not yours."

"Why are you so upset now?" He asked. "You knew that I was eavesdropping in case I needed to help. You know that I'll always show up if you need me. I've done it before. Like when we fought Yammy."

She turned to him and yelled, "You didn't end up looking like this after those fights!" She then pointed at the scars running over his face. "You don't have to put yourself in danger for me!"

She had put herself in danger more times than he could count, yet she was upset at him for doing the same thing. Just like him, she didn't care what happened to herself if it meant protecting those she cared about. Even though it wasn't her fault, she somehow felt guilty for his injuries. Yoruichi had always been bad at expressing her feelings. She tried to cover them by being angry and violent, but he really knew that she was worried about him.

He lifted himself up and walked over to her. "You've put yourself in danger for me many times. You even uprooted your whole life in the Soul Society to save mine." He said.

"You don't owe me for that! I don't need you saving me to repay some stupid debt you think you have with me!" She yelled as she harshly poked his chest.

As the rain began to pick up, Kisuke could barely hear over it, so he moved closer to her. "I don't do this to repay you." He stared down into her golden eyes and continued, "I did this because I don't know what I would do without you. I know you're moody and stubborn and violent, but you're also trustworthy and loyal and smart and my best friend. I'll protect you no matter what…even if it kills me."

He had been excepting something sweet after that, but the next thing he knew his cheek was hurting. Yoruichi had slapped him. "Did you ever think about what I would do if you died?!" She asked.

He touched his cheek. "You'd be better off." He said seriously.

She brought her face close to his and said, "No I wouldn't. We're a team. So you better promise me that you won't do anything stupid that could get you killed."

He had never seen her like this. She was usually unbreakable because she saw emotions as a weakness. He felt bad that he had caused her to worry so much, so he said, "Okay. I promise." To lighten the mood, he raised his pinky finger up to her face.

"You're such an idiot." She said as she interlocked hers with his.

"But you love me anyway." He joked.

She rolled her eyes. "What did I say about doing something stupid that could get you killed?" She said as she turned to head back inside.

He just laughed and then stood there admiring her as she walked away.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	3. Happy Birthday

Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I updated this. Anyway, here is a piece that a friend of mine requested. This was supposed to be for Kisuke and Yoruichi's birthdays which are December 31 and January 1, respectively, but I didn't finish it in time. Also, I apologize if they seem too out-of-character. Anyway, hope you all like it!

Title: Happy Birthday

* * *

"Happy Birthday!"

Yoruichi jumped and hissed at the sound. She looked up and saw her best friend Kisuke Urahara standing over her. She was in her cat form and she had been in her room sleeping, trying to avoid a certain someone. She didn't want to see him today, not after what happened last night.

 _ **Last night- New Year's Eve party and Kisuke's birthday party**_

 _Yoruichi took another sip of her drink as she sat down next to Kisuke at the table. "So Kisuke, what do you want for your birthday?"_

 _He drunkenly laughed. "You didn't get me anything yet?" He asked._

" _I've been busy!" She yelled as she hit his arm. "Now come on and tell me what you want."_

 _He grabbed a shot in front of him and drunk it. "How about a kiss from you?" He joked._

 _She looked over at him and grinned. Before he could say anything else, she reached over, grabbed his face, and kissed him. It was just a quick kiss, and she laughed at how embarrassed he was after she broke away. "For such a pervert, you get embarrassed easily." She said as she got up and went to talk to some other people._

She only kissed him as a joke. There was no way she had any real feelings for him and she knew he didn't have any feelings for her. Or at least she thought he didn't.

 _Later that night Kisuke was standing beside her as the new year rang in._

" _3...2...1! Happy New Year!" Everyone yelled as the clock struck midnight. Couples then turned and kissed each other to celebrate._

 _Yoruichi looked around trying to ignore everyone kissing. Kisuke then turned to her, and she was surprised when he leaned down and kissed her._

 _She was going to punch him for it, but then he stared down at her and whispered, "I love you, Yoruichi."_

 _She thought it was just a joke, but when she looked into his eyes, she saw a sobering seriousness in them. Like it was something he had to say quickly before they both died at the end of the night._

Now, she couldn't get that image out of her head as he stood over her. "Go away." She stated as she curled back up in the blanket.

Kisuke just laughed as he sat down beside her. "Come on. We've got a big day planned. And Tessai made all your favorites for breakfast."

"No." She hissed. "Leave me alone."

Kisuke leaned over and looked at her. She stared up at him and was glad she was in her cat form because she would have been blushing in her human form. She kept replaying that kiss and those words in her head as she stared into his eyes.

"Are you okay, Yoruichi?" He asked concerned.

She reached up and swatted his face with her claws. He jumped back and touched his cheek. "Ow! Why'd you do that?" He asked.

She became angry and transformed to her human form. She jumped up, threw on her robe, and headed out the door. Why was this driving her crazy? It was four stupid little words said by her drunken best friend at a party. Either the alcohol or the atmosphere could have made him say that. Yet that look he had told her otherwise. He meant those words. What was the old saying? Drunk words are sober thoughts.

She heard him following after her as she passed the kitchen, waving at Tessai as she went through. She then went outside onto the back porch for some air.

Kisuke soon opened the door and asked, "Did I do something to upset you? If I did, I'm sorry. I don't want to ruin your birthday."

She clenched her fist. "You idiot." She said as she turned to face him. "You ruined everything yesterday with that kiss!"

He stared at her in shock. "What?!" He thought back to the night before and opened his fan in front of his face. "That wasn't my fault! I was only joking about wanting you to kiss me."

"Not that kiss! The other one." She said as she looked away from him. "The one where...where...you know."

He tried to remember what happened, but he couldn't. "Where what?" He asked. "What happened?"

She ran over and hit him. "You seriously can't remember when you told me you loved me?!" She screamed.

He froze as the memory came flooding back to him. He had told her that. His drunken self told her last night that he loved her.

He tried to laugh it off, though. "That was just the alcohol talking." He said. "You actually think I'd have romantic feelings towards you? You're my best friend." He replied as he looked away from her.

"I know I am and that's why I think you meant it last night. You were serious." She stated.

He turned and smiled at her. "I promise you that anything I said last night was just the ramblings of a drunk man. So please don't think too much about it." He didn't know what else to say. It was obvious that this was upsetting her, and he wished that he could just take back everything he said last night. But the truth was that he had been in love with her since they were kids, and he'd wanted to tell her for years, especially after they both almost died during the fight with Askin.

"You know your birthday food is getting cold. We better hurry back inside." He said as he turned back to the door.

She reached out and grabbed his arm. "I don't care about the food. Just tell me the truth. All that I want for my birthday is for you to tell me the truth." She stated as she gripped his arm tighter. "Do you love me?"

He kept that small smile on his face. He wanted to lie again and tell her that he only said that because he was drunk, but as he felt her nails digging into his arm, he knew he couldn't lie to her anymore.

"Yes, I love you." He replied as he stared at her reflection in the door. "How could I not?"

Her heart started beating out of control as he said that, and she felt weak as she stood there. Was this how love made you feel? Could she really be in love with her idiot best friend? Was that why she had been so freaked out before? Because she felt the same way?

She snapped back to reality when he started talking again. "But let's just pretend this never happened." He added.

He then stared to walk inside, but Yoruichi quickly appeared in front of him.

"I can't just pretend this didn't happen!" She yelled.

"Why not?" He asked.

She grabbed his face and looked him in the eyes. "Because- because I think that I love you too!"

She then pulled his face down towards hers and kissed him. They stood there for a while just lost in their own world.

They broke apart, though, when they heard a cough. They looked over at the door and saw Tessai standing there. "While I'm glad you two _finally_ expressed your feelings for each other, the food is getting cold and I worked really hard on it." He said while smiling at them.

Yoruichi quickly grabbed Kisuke's hand. "Come on. I'm hungry now." She said as she pulled him inside. He just laughed, and she smiled. She'd definitely never forget this birthday.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
